In which the turtles judge Fanfiction
by Cheloniamydas
Summary: title says it all. Requests welcome.
1. the love of a brother (judged!)

I'm not trying to copy anyone, but here's the turtle's reactions to stories that we have read. I won't give out names unless it is a compliment because I really do want you to know about how I feel towards some really great authors...

Mikey gave out a blood-curdling shreik that rang out into the lair. Donnie, Splinter, Raph and Leo all rushed into the living room.  
"MIkey? Mikey what is it are you okay?" Leo asked.  
"No he isn't"April said while looking at her laptop. The team looked at Mikey, who was sitting next to April and frowning.  
"He looks okay to me" Donnie said.  
"NO I AM NOT FINE! this story-this story is SOOOO good" Mikey sniffed. "But it doesn't have a satisfactory ending. It just ends when the four brothers are plunged into the darkness!"  
"What brothers?" Raph asked.  
"us!"  
"WHAT?!" the turtles all rang out.  
"Yeah. On our last mission I found a Kraang USB thing that had what they called "TMNT fanfiction" on it" Mikey said.  
"So the Kraang really admire us. Adorable" Raph smirked.  
"Oh no the Kraang didn't write them. It came from an alternate dimension where were in a TV show" April said. "SO, um, what's this one about?" Donnie asked.  
"It's about you getting shot while saving Raph"  
Donnie suddenly grew silent.  
"it's called "The love of a brother" by penname Deana. IT IS SO GREAT. All it needed was an ending" Mikey sighed.  
"did I survive?" Donnie asked.  
"well that's the thing it ended in a cliffhanger so noone really knows" Mikey said.  
"oh yeah you were in sooo much pain and Raph was sooo guilty. They seemed to have misspelled your name a few times but otherwise-"  
April burst into tears. "All it needed was an ending!"

AN: If you wish to read THE LOVE OF A BROTHER I favorited it plus we have the oh-so handy search!  
I loved this story, but like Mikey and April said, it needed an ending. Requests are allowed!  
(not that I'm short on stories we must discuss, but you know) 


	2. never knew i loved you(judged!)

Authors note: please nobody be offended! I assure you that i loved this next story( and a big shout out to the writer- my pal tmntfangirl2012)  
but then i wondered how the turtles would feel about it,so here you go(and poor Donnie, oh how he'll be teased)

The turtles all sat together reading another story that was called "never knew i loved you" by penname tmntfangirl2012(it was April's idea)  
after they read the story Donnie stood up, holding his hips.  
"Finally! A story that makes sense!" he said randomly. Mikey and Raph both exchanged evil glances before chanting:  
" APRIL AND DONNIE SITTING ON A TREE!  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
"Now why on earth would we be sitting on a tree!" Donnie chuckled and set her computer down to go flirt with the 'tello.  
she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground with a frightening BANG!  
"uh- Donnie, you okay?" Mikey asked. Donnie only shrugged, his eyes were all white. Leo smiled while April helped Don back to his feet.  
"well, all-in-all not a bad story" Leo said. 


	3. What if (judged!

AN: this next story is a MUST READ. Seriously, you must read it.

The turtles looked at the next story. It was called "What if" by penname Sonofwolf.  
"I don't know, should we read it? I mean, it's just another Donnie story" Raph said. "All the stories we've read are about Donnie"  
Everyone stared off for an uncomfortably long time.  
"It just means he's famous. Besides, The next story which is called "Golden Garden" by penname Akimiithewriter promises not to be all about Donnie" Mikey said.  
"how would you know that?" Raph asked. Mikey shrugged. "Let us read 'le fic!" and so the turtles read it.  
They all stared through white wide eyes. Mikey blinked away a tear.  
"oh God, oh geez-" Raph was struggling to hold in the tears. Leo whimpered. Donnie wiped his eyes. April was sobbing in her hands. Splinter stared sadly at the screen.  
"That may have been a fanfiction, but it was so gloriously beautiful-I can't. I just can't-WHAT IF by penname sonofwolf has got to be the greatest fanfic ever written-" Splinter hurried away. "Maybe there's still better stories out there-" Leo's lip quivered. By now Raph was hiding the bathroom and Donnie was straight up smiling.  
"Gee, I must be special to be getting stories like that!" He said.  
"Oh, I'm sure there's still better stories about me" Leo said bitterly.  
"that story deserved an award!" Mikey said.  
"YEAH!" everyone except Leo cheered loudly.  
AN: And so there you have it, WHAT IF by penname sonofwolf judged. Check it out! 


	4. Golden garden (judged!)

AN: And here we have another great story. Gosh, we will have to bring in the bad stories soon, but I've read sooo much good stories!  
A thank you to turtlefangirl2012 and Akimiithewriter for letting us use their stories. Keep up the good work you guys!  
And on we go-Raph will get to read some great stuff about himself.

The turtles had to perform many strange rituals just to get rid of the lumps that still hung in their throats before Mikey suggested they read the next story.  
"who knows? Maybe it'll cheer us up a bit" Mikey said.

April turned her laptop back on and clicked on the story "Golden garden" by penname Akimmiithewriter.

The story was quite exquisite and well-written. At the part where Raphael said that he was nothing and Blue was a great Goddess, Raph stepped back.  
"Whoa now, I beleive that I am a God thank you very much" He crossed his arms.  
"right" the others rolled their eyes and continued reading.

need it be said that they finished it?

A few seconds passed before Mikey burst into tears.  
"why-why did Blue send him away? I can only imagine how surely lonely she must feel right now-" Raph himself said.  
"well if you hadn't nagged her to see the world she wouldn't have done that!" Mikey snapped.  
"guys this isn't Raph's fault, and I hope you know that" Donnie said. "it's just a story"  
"IT IS NOT JUST A STORY it is "Golden Garden" by-"  
"we get it Mikey" Raph said.  
"um, next story" Donnie said.  
"wait! We have to judge this one!" Leo said.  
"why?"  
"the weight of the world depends on it" Leo then said.  
"um, okay? It was a great story" Raph said. "the idea of a blue Goddess finding me very special was ingenius"  
"there's a sequel for it, but we'll read it later. This next one sounds super special" Mikey gave out an evil smile. 


	5. t-cest (judged!)

AN:we are not a exactly judging a story, but a whole genre that we do not particularly like, you can still like it but this is our opinion and i don't think its popular... and now, a few words before we begin:  
We just so happen to find T-cest quite wrong. For one, incest is illegal in most places and I'm pretty sure New York is one of those places. But please do not let me sink your boat.  
I guess one could say the turtles are not exactly related, but I haven't heard much of that being the case unless it was the 2018 series, where they are each a different species.  
Call me a hater, but that's what I think. *raises hands* but I'm totally okay if your into that sort of thing, to each his own.

-  
Mikey laughed to himself while his brothers each read the story.  
"Oh no he's not gonna-" Raph's face suddenly grew pale before he turned around, ran to the bathroom and puked. When he came out Leo spread out his arms and made the kissy face.  
Raph groaned."DON'T THEY KNOW WERE BROTHERS?!" Mikey chuckled mysteriously.  
"oh trust me, they only know it tooo well" he said.  
Donnie startedto laugh at Raph and Leo, or as the story said the two young lovers. Mikey changed it to another story and made Donnie read it.  
Donnie suddenly grew quite pale as he slowly turned to Mikey, who raised his eyebrows.  
"I dare ya" Mikeysaid in what was possibly the creepiest voice ever.  
Donnie screamed and ran to his lab, locking the door behind him.  
Mikey put both his arms behind his head and one of his legs over the other one.  
"pity, this next one sounded really good, and guess what? No t-cest for you guys" 


	6. Should've Been Me (judged!)

AN: This next story hails from Quotev, yet another fanfiction site. It is a great story worth reading, so you need to read it!

Mikey stared at the story he was just about to click on, but a sinister look crept onto his face.  
He changed the tab and instead searched Quotev. Once he was their he searched another story.  
"HEY GUYS I GOT ANOTHER STORY FOR YA!" he shouted evilly.  
The brothers were still a bit dizzy from the last story, but came to read what was set on the table.  
"Wow" Raph turned away from the computer and shook his head. "that honestly was not bad, despite the lack of uploads but i get it, life happens" the others nodded. Donnie's eyes grew wide all of a sudden. "what if there was another turtle out there somewhere?" everyone began to feel strange. "Do they really think i would drink a strange liquid out of a bottle?" Mikey said. Everyone exchanged glances before nodding.  
"So Mikey, you never told us what this story was called, or who made it" Leo said, crossing his arms.  
"This story is called "Should've Been Me"by penname "ThePsychoNacho" and is it not great!? Hey, while were here, let me show you another Quotev story"  
Mikey said. 


	7. I hate you(judged!)

AN: Ah yes, this next story is quite wondrous. How they managed to write something this genius is a mystery of pure science.

"what's this one called Mikey?" Leo asked. "it is called "I hate you" by penname Bloodyrose. It's what they call an 'x reader'. So basically,you put yourself in the story. I believe this one is for girls, but what the heck? Let's read it anyway!" Mikey said. This would be the second Quotev story they will be reading.  
Raph barely got past the last few chapters without blushing to himself.  
He was just so glad the others were to into the story to tease him. "Really Casey? 'I won't bite, unless you want me too?'"April exclaimed before slapping Casey in the face. "Ow! RED REALLY? IT'S JUST A STORY!" Casey shouted before the two fell on the ground, beating eachother up. Donnie chuckled at the sight of Casey being beaten up. He should'nt have decided to come and read the stories with them today.  
Leo managed to seperate the two and to Donnie's delight, April was sooo mad at Casey, she refused to talk to him.

"So what exactly does'(y\n)' mean?" Mikey asked.  
Leo sighed. "It means 'your name'Mikey" "Oh. So, why on earth would i sleep on Raph's shoulder, or-" Mikey began but everyone's long, extended groaning cut him began to laugh silently."So, what if i was (y\n)?" Donnie's eyes grew wide before he took the laptop away and closed the Quotev tab. "Let's read another story? Sounds good okay. Let's read this one. It's called Monster" Donnie said. "BUT I HAVE'NT READ THIS ONE!"Mikey exclaimed.  
"All the better reason to read it" Leo added. 


	8. Monster(judged!)

**i'm crying, honestly. That new episode of Ninjago season ten was so...so... SOUL CRUSHING!**

 **COLE NO! Even though he's probably gonna make it...**

 **anyway This story is pretty awesome, I recommend you read it. Requests are so open right now...**

Donnie clicked on the story "Monster" by penname Aquamarine1212. About two hours later they finished reading it, but Mikey covered his face, crying.

"That was so beautiful! The many close calls make the story, well, suspenseful- if you know what I mean" Leo said. Raph nodded. "And that character development is pretty nice" Raph smiled as he smoothed down his mask strings like they were hair. Mikey just continued crying. "I can't believe you just let Karai go like that-it was just so responsible" he sobbed. Donnie rolled his eyes. "You know, I was just like a puppet there why would I let Raph try to kill me-""WELL ONE OF US HAD TO GO!" Mikey yelled. Donnie rolled his eyes once more."I won't say it was not well written, because it was well written but I was just doctor Donnie again""get over it" Raph said."Easy for you to say, you were the main character!" Donnie retorted. "Guys, no need to fight. We read enough Donnie stories. It's time to read one about me" Leo said with a smug look on his face.

 **okay guys, if you'd like to request a Leo story for us to do then fire away! The deadline will be this Wednesday or preferably earlier. If not then we can find one or judge one that we've read before(;**


	9. Expendable(judged!)

**Hello everybody! Understood, it has been TOO long. But today we will be judging NoGunsOnlyRoses'(very good author btw) story 'Expendable'! And yes, I will get to the sequel later. Enjoy!**

Leo and the turtles were searching for a Leo story. It seemed to be taking to long for them choose a perfect story, so long in fact Mikey had sat down and turned on Gumbi. Raph, Donnie and Mike watched it while Leo searched.

"Aha!" Leo exclaimed. "This is the one I'm sure"

"How do you know?" Raph asked as he and the others looked over Leo's shoulder.

"I can feel it" Leo said.

"Hm, it's called 'Expendable' by penname NoGunsOnlyRoses" Donnie said.

"By all means, let us read this instead of watching Prickle get steamrolled" Mikey said, still bitter after watching that unfortunate episode.

"Okay" Leo said, clicking on the story.

The turtles read it, with gasps and screams in between. They soon finished it.

"I'm dead?" Mikey stared. Donnie edged closer to him and pulled Mikey into a hug.

"He should've killed me" Leo said sadly.

"Splinter! I have some choice words for you!" Raph said angrily.

"That was actually alright" Leo said. "I mean, it was written well"

"Those scenes were TOO realistic" Donnie said. "Which is okay"

"I'm dead" Mikey repeated.

Raph returned. "Splinter said he would do nothing of the sort"

"Of course he did" Mikey said.

Splinter walked out and hugged all of his sons.

"Your not replacements. You are my sons" he said.

Mikey hugged him tighter. "Don't worry Sensei, I believe you"


	10. Donatello's Wedding(Judged!)

**Hello everyone and welcome back! First off, a huge thanks to Rebel Mutant for the request! It was a great story!**

The turtles had been fighting once again over who's story would go next.

"Can't we read one about me?" Mikey moaned. Leo sighed. "Mike's right, we haven't read enough Mikey"

"Wait" April said, staring at her laptop. "Would anyone like to read another Donnie story?"

"But we've read so much already" Mikey moaned.

"Alright, but it is called 'Donatello's Wedding' by penname Rebel Mutant" April said.

"A wedding?" Mikey perked up. "Cool. Let's read it"

"Especially since it's my wedding" Donnie smiled.

The turtles crowded around to read it. By the end of it, Donnie was quite pale.

"Oof" Raph flinched and patted Donnie's shoulder. "That has got to hurt buddy"

"Ouch" Mikey frowned. "That was..."

"Well-written" Leo said, "Not very much grammar mistakes, understandable, and the characters were very original. I mean, mutant zebra? Who could've thought of that one?"

"Yeah and a mutant dragon? Who else would do that? *winks at Raffaello Sanzio*" Raph then said.

"Why me?" Donnie squeaked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems like every Donnie story we read he gets injured" April said.

"Not an 'Never Knew I Loved You' by TurtleFangirl2012" Leo pointed out.

"That's it!" Donnie glared. "Next story we read will be about me being the hero. Then we can read a Mikey story"

"So be it" Raph crossed his arms.

"Aw man" April said quietly. "I was really looking forward to reading 'The ULTIMATE Tmnt Fanfic' by penname Ninjatron"


	11. Don't forget(judged!)

**Okay people-today we will be judging AkimiiTheWriter's 'Don't Forget' the sequel to 'Golden Garden' which was-**

 **Mikey: Hey ReaRea whatcha up to?**

 **Me: Gah! Mikey-you're not supposed to be back here!**

 **Mikey: Wait, you want me to make them read that one? But Donnie-**

 **Me: *Covers his mouth* Yes, I know. But we were supposed to judge this one awhile ago**

 **Mikey: Oh right...Well in that case-**

Donnie smiled evilly. "And once we do find the right Donnie story, well-"

"Wait" April looked up. "We have yet to read 'Golden Garden' by penname AkimiiTheWriter's sequel!"

Donnie frowned. "But Leo said-"

"Sorry Don' Leo patted his shell. "Not right now"

 **Me: aw, poor guy. 😔**

April pulled up the sequel and they read it quick enough.

"Nice" Raph smiled. "Another world-Wait! I'm still not a god?"

"Not yet" Mikey said. Donnie looked up.

"Surprised, I kinda liked that" he said.

"Not bad, not bad at all" Leo grinned. April nodded.

Raph, meanwhile, was brushing down his mask tails like they were hair. "Yep, I have that effect on people"

"But, you didn't write the story" Mikey said. Raph frowned.

"Next one!" Donnie yelled happily.

 **me: And make it Donnie!**


	12. Summer Heat(judged!)

**Well everyone, it would seem that my cover was blown, so as of right now, I'm joining the judging team!**

 **Mikey: Hurrah!**

 **Me: *Thinks about Donnie* Why isn't he happy about this?**

 **Donnie: Maybe because you snuck into our house and watched us?**

 **Me: Hey, Mikey knew I was here**

 **Mikey: Yeah!**

 **Donnie: *Groan* let's just read the next story.**

 **Me: Are you okay Don?**

 **Donnie: Yeah, why?**

 **Me: You seem a bit...moody**

 **Donnie: I'm fine now let's read this story please!**

Leo was looking at Donnie stories for awhile until he found 'Summer Heat' by, once again, THE penname Rebel Mutant. He clicked on it.

The turtles read it all very quickly.

Mikey turned to Donnie. "Wow. You did not save the day in that one"

"I saved Belladonna though, didn't I?" Donnie stared.

"With Harrison's help"

"I like Harrison" Raph smiled. "He's cool"

 **Me: Kudos to the author for writing such an excellent story!👍👍👍**

"Agreed!" Mikey grinned.

 **me: Dude, you really ought to stop agreeing with everything I say**

"Why girl?" Mikey asked.

 **Me: just-cuz. *Shrug***

"Whelp, I'm satisfied" Donnie said while sitting back.

"Then let us read about Mikey!" Mikey himself cried.

 **Me: Once again requests are open and welcome so if you ever want me and the guys to judge your work-**

"Rea, they've heard this all before" Mikey said.

 **Me: *Frown* right. Well anyway, thank you all of you who read this and please review!**


	13. moving pictures(judged)

**Hello everybody! Today I-**

 **Mikey: We**

 **Me: Alright we have decided to judge a story of our own-**

 **Mikey: But, my story?**

 **Me: you'll get it soon okay? Now, a guest will be joining us to take the judging job for this. My sister!**

 **Me (2): hey**

The turtles were just about to read a Mikey story when something caught Raphaels eye."Moving pictures by penname Cheloniamydas? that sounds promising" he pointed at a different story. Leo smiled and nodded to Raph."but guys-" 'No buts Mikey. Besides, this story seems unresonably short" Donnie agreed.

The four got Mikey to suck it up and read it with them.

"What! so I'm just a whiny turd in this story?!" Mikey complained. Raph was inspired. "so, you now just the hero again"

 **Me(2) "it took me far to long to write that crappy story"**

Raph looked at Me(2), suprised."but it was beautiful!"

"easy for you to say, just again" Donnie whined.

 **Me(2) "told ya. crappy"**

'shes right. worst story yet"Leo said.

Raph gaped at everyone who was shaking their heads."but it was great!"

 **Me(2)Never read a cheloniamydas story by me(2).**

 **"** don't beat yourself up kid" Donnie said.

 **me(2)** : **but it's a free country.😒**

"nevermind. it was a great story (2)" Raph said.

 **Me(2)thanks! i love you Raphie 😍**

"what?" Raph said.

 **Me(2) nothing Raph! so I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! now, on to you Mikey...**


	14. The seret ring of honor(judged!)

**Welcome back everyone aaaand I apoligize for not uploading buut-**

 **OH MY GOSH! My fangirl nerves have been getting the best of me lately, causing me to invent a dark Donnie-and he so cool.**

 **mikey:** Really? Whats he like?

 **me: *grins broadly* evil. Very evil.**

 **Mikey:** oh.

 **me: anyways, let us judge this wonderful fanfic!**

The turtles were once again distracted from finding a mikey fanfic as soon as they saw the story ' **The Secret Ring of Honor'** by penname Rebel mutant.

"Lets read it" Raph grinned.

Well-they read it.

Leo gasped. "why-that was mean of me"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Honeymoon eh?" Raph smiled and leaned against the wall. "They all love me"

Mikey laughed. "Not as much as they like evil me. Midnight-"

 **me: owned by Golzydee**

"right, owned by golzydee-is awesome! Everyone loves me! Wait, where's Donnie?" Mikey asked.

*interdimesional portal opens releasing four turtles, one wearing a weird mask, one with a black and purple mask, one with a dark blue face and a hoodie and one with spots on his face*

"We're finally here!" glowing one says.

TBC!

 **me: ooh! Dark turtles! But afore we continue, judge this guys!**

Mikey: video games...

Donnie: well-written! I loved the plot-

*Raph cuts in" twas very interesting...

Leo: wow dark me looks crazy-I mean! Good story!

 **Wow Leo!that was-anticlimactic! anyways, plz review!thx Rebel Mutant, for being so patient with me. buh-bye!**


	15. invasion i-ii-iii(judged!)

**Welp, I'm back and thx for the request, guest. I would've answered your review, but your a guest so i can't. Anyways, I think that is an interesting thing to make the turtles judge. I have indeed read a few stories from great authors who have tried to explain Leonardo's recovery, and I loved them all. However, it looks as if the turtles will be doing some watching-**

 **mikey: watching something? Finally! Easy on the eyes.**

 **Me: I wouldn't say that...**

 **Mike: Why not?**

 **Me: *sighs* do you like watching Leo get hurt?**

 **Mikey: depends, how hurt?**

 **Me: ...**

 **Mikey: oh...**

 **Me: anyways, lets do this...**

The turtles stared at the dark ones. They just kept blinking.

"Um, hi?" Dark Mikey said. "We come in peace. My name's Irridia. The Kraang made me this way"

The turtles then all nodded and exchanged handshakes while introducing themselves.

"My name's Leo" Leonardo said to his quiet dark duplicate. He nodded.

"They call me Mortem" Dark Raph said. Raph grinned. "I love that name" he said.

"Yeah, I'm Nightmare" Dark Donnie said solemnly. Donnie nodded sadly.

"And you've already met me" Irridia said.

 **me: not to mention but I already am so it doesn't matter, but I invented you guys. If you'd like to see pictures, then you must boogie on down to deviantart and search Ladyofdarkness2005**

Turtles: What?

 **Me: nothing...**

April made a confuzzled expression.

"what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Well, yesterday I read this fic without you guys-twas very good-called "We Were Never Brothers" by penname Venka le fay, but anyways, during it they mentioned something about Leo being badly injured" she said.

"Me? Injured?" Leo cocked his head.

"Like, badly injured. You were stuck in a bathtub for weeks" April said.

 **Me: *grows pale* oh that! That was nothing!**

"what was it?" Leo said while snatching the laptop.

 **Me: It really isn't anything! Geez, it hasn't happened yet...**

"What hasn't happened yet? Can you tell the future? Do we die?" Mikey asked.

 **Me: Nooo...*stares sadly at Donnie***

"Why are you looking at me?" Donnie asked.

 **Me: No reason! *stares sadly at metalhead***

Leo glared and searched this event. He then found the three famous episodes on dailymotion.

* **i mean, i really don't know if its on dailymotion i just said that***

They watched it.

"Oh man!" Leo scoffed. "Without a mask? I feel so violated" He blushed.

"Aw" Mikey said.

"Why would I waste my nights waiting for this lump to awaken? Thats what we have Donnie for" Raph said.

"Hey!" Donnie glared.

"So basically- what happened during those- _weeks?"_ Leo asked, still disgusted, for it had shown him without a mask.

April raised her hand. "Ooh ooh! In that story, Donnie was mad at himself"

"Course I was" Donnie mumbled. "Cuz its always my fault"

 **Me: Ha! you don't even know the half of it**

"I'm done" Leo said, walking away. "Call me when you find a new fanfic" then he went off to wash out his eyes, for it had shown him without a mask.


	16. Love and Lies (judged!)

H E Y

 **Well wow it has been awhile, hasn't it? *Tosses old ocs out window* Well! I won't go deep into what has happened but hey!I'm still here! Still uploading!**

 **Donnie: "Oh crap"**

 **Me: Ohhh yess**

 **Mikey: *gaspu* Wat'd you say?**

 **Me: *ahem* nothing. Anyways!Today we will be judging *Love And Lies* by Dovepaw. Boys?**

Mikey was perplexed. "Guys? Aren't we supposed to be reading a story about me?"

"Nah we will soon enough" Raph says.

Mikey huffed.

"So! This is 'Love and Lies' by penname Dovepaw?" Leo says. "hm. I'm being shipped with an oc?"

By the end of the story, each turtle was smiling affectionately.

"well, that wasn't so bad actually" Mikey said.

"Well, I mean, I didn't really know who the characters were but it was good-HOLY WAT"

Then, out of nowhere appeared Pyrin, The fire person on my profile picture.

"MWEH"

TBC

(Well that was really short and random. Eh, Dunno)


End file.
